PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Animal Imaging Shared Resource (AISR) is comprised of: The Center for Molecular and Genomic Imaging (CMGI), which provides services for small animals, mainly rodents, and The Center for Imaging Sciences (CIS), which provides services for large animals, companion animals as well as domestic livestock. The AISR provides cancer researchers at UC Davis with services that include initial consultation, study design, scanning, radiopharmaceutical synthesis, animal handling, data processing, and image analysis. CMGI is a state-of-the- art imaging center has resources for a broad range of imaging modalities, microPET, microSPECT, microCT, microMR, and optical imaging. The facility also houses a biomedical cyclotron and chemistry facilities (hot and cold) for contrast agent development. The center is staffed with experts in animal handling, physiology and imaging overseen by faculty in the Department of Biomedical Engineering. CIS addresses the need to maintain a central facility containing state-of-the-art imaging equipment and core faculty with expertise in medical imaging investigations. The services that the CIS currently provide include diagnostic radiology, x-ray helical and cone beam computed tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, diagnostic ultrasound, radiation therapy, interventional radiology and image analysis for in vitro and animal research.